Cavern Mystery
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: During an attack in a cavern they had to go through the boys are separated but when Gojyo, Sanzo and Hakkai find Goku something obviously happened while they were gone but he's seemingly not responding to anything. What could have happened? Rating for L
1. Separation

Document Opened: 02/28/2007, 02:33am.

(Current time: 02:44am.)

Authors Note:

This was going to be one thing and now I've decided it will be the opening chapter to yet another Saiyuki story.

My first time writing an Action//Adventure//Mystery.

Random Rant.

My mother still doesn't really like Son Goku. She favorites Sanzo and Gojyo. If I remember right she actually said Goku was annoying. I'm a Goku fan. In any shape or form he's always going to be my favorite Saiyuki character. Shakes head.

That was something pointless I wanted to get off my chest so ending Random Rant.

Onto the important stuff.:).

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki. Kazuya Minekura does.

Warnings: No shounen-ai or pairings.

Only one Oc. May not even appear. I've decided to give Nii a small but possibly important part. Can't spoil too much here.:b.

Possible Out Of Character Ness.

For anything else. I'm guessing you've seen Saiyuki. If not then what are you doing in the Saiyuki section reading this?

I'm kidding. Spread the Saiyuki love.:D. This includes all forms of Son Goku.-.

Well If I can think of anything else I'll add it later.:D.

Hope you enjoy. And so we're clear, This is my first time writing an Action/Adventure/Mystery.

Ah the Summary:

When they're passing through a cavern the boys get separated from one another due to a demon attack. But when the three find each other again then find Goku, Something seems to have happened to the normally cheerful boy.

Not responding to anything, the three are at a bit of a loss at what happened in the time they were split up.

What could have happened? Will they find out? Tune in and find out. (Couldn't resist.:P. And I'm writing a serious fic. Well I'm also working on the chapter to Battle of a new kind.(Temporary Title)...That and the second chapter for Revenge of a God will be posted at the same time just about. RoaG's chapter is already done.) Onto the fic!

P.S. No character death or what you might be thinking.

The teen rating is for the language and violence.:p.

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Goku really wished that they could be out of the cavern sooner.

Hakkai mentioned a couple of minutes ago that if they were able to go uninterrupted they should be out within a couple of hours.

It wasn't exactly a secret that he practically hated caves.

He had been a little bit on edge since they had to enter to go through to the other side.

It was the only way to get by. And the sudden quite and lack of the words 'I'm hungry' and such did not go by unnoticed by the other three but on that matter they were quite themselves.

Gojyo was actually starting to get annoyed by the abnormal display of silence by the monkey.

He walked over to him and lightly slapped him on the back but was surprised by the punch that almost hit him had he not dodged.

This seemed to even surprise Goku himself since he looked at his own fist slightly wide eyed then looked to the ground almost what could be described as downcast.

"Hey watch where your swinging man."

Gojyo figured that that should get some rise from the kid who had been fairly quite since they entered the place.

"Sorry."

Goku then turned and continued walking. Sanzo and Hakkai who had been a few feet ahead witnessed the exchange.

Even Hakuryu gave a light squeal and had tilted his head.

A few minutes later they came into a room that had three cavern doors.

Hakkai who was using a chi ball as their light checked his map of the cavern.

"This room isn't on the map."

He gave a light frown.

Sanzo narrowed his eyes.

"Possibly a trap then."

"You might wanna change that."

Gojyo pointed to the third door where footsteps could be heard.

It was only a couple of seconds later that a small swarm of demons entered from the door on the far left.

"Sanzo party. We have you trapped, now hand over the scripture and you might live. For even if you somehow manage to defeat us. There are still some others ready to spring the trap you see above you."

Above was a thick net filled withs some rocks and boulders ready to be released.

Goku apparently didn't seem to care about that since before anything could be said after the demon finished his too long sentence he started to pick the demons off at a fast pace.

"Damn. I think you might have been right Hakkai. Eventually he'll do all the fighting instead."

Gojyo, Sanzo and Hakkai could only watch.

Sanzo tensed for a very brief moment after he said that.

And Goku went to kill the leader that addressed them just moments earlier.

"Bastard! You will pay!"

Right before he died he managed to hit a button of sorts on the cavern wall behind him. Then a rumbling could be heard.

"Dammit run!"

Sanzo shouted and they took off for the cavern doors closest to them to get away from being crushed.

Gojyo and Sanzo ran to the one on the far right, Hakkai with Hakuryu still on his shoulder ran to the middle and Goku the one on the left.

Within less than a few seconds the cavern doors were sealed away from each other.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:

This was going to be longer but there seemed good enough to end this chapter. Is it me or is something off here?

Hope you enjoy. P.S. You get a cookie if you can name the scene I got the lines from and Sanzo's little reaction.

Anything you can name relating to it earns you a cookie.:D.

Flavor is randomly chosen.:b.

Later!

02/28/2007, 04:42am.

Re-opened for small edits: 06/11/2007, 11:47pm.

Done with chapter for now. 06/11/2007, 11:53pm.


	2. Lost and found but with a problem

Document Opened: 02/28/2007, 08:56pm.

Authors Note:

(09:00pm.) Had some other stuff typed for the note but then figured it was pointless and erased it.

Anyway here is chapter two for Cavern Mystery.

I'm really considering changing the title one day to something a bit more catchy. It was a last second thing I used this morning so I could post it.

Anyway...

To: Sarah.

You get an Oreo. That's the scene I kind of borrowed.

Thanks allot for the review.-.

Well now onto chapter two.:D.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sanzo and Gojyo.

Since the door behind them had been sealed, the two went in the only direction they had available. The cave had a straight path but at least the walls had some torches in place and they weren't in the dark.

Gojyo noticed that the monk was walking a little bit faster than normal. He had a feeling why.

"Your worried about Goku aren't you?"

His own tone was less than joking or taunting like he normally would.

"I just want to get out of here."

Sanzo knew that he wouldn't believe him. But he would never admit that he was actually a little concerned.

"So do you think Hakkai and Goku made it out alright?"

"Why ask if you already know the answer."

Sanzo had his arms crossed as they walked forward.

"Well then why respond if you know that I know the answer."

He smirked.

Sanzo's eye twitched a little.

"I should kill you."

"Good to know that this place hasn't affected

everyone;s mood."

"Referring to Goku's behavior earlier?"

"Yeah...Hey check it out there's a door."

Sanzo and Gojyo stood in front of it about to open it but right before Gojyo could open it, the door opened from the other side and then the person who opened the door and Gojyo both jumped.

Hakkai and Hakuryu.

Hakkai guessed that the reason the torches were there was for the demons who had obviously been busy.

"I hope everyone made it alright. You alright Hakuryu?"

He looked at the small dragon on his left shoulder.

"Kyu."

He gave a happy little chirp to show he was okay.

"That's good. Well let's go find the others."

Hakkai had a look at the cavern map.

Apparently the door he went through was the one that if they had been able to continue straight through would have been the one leading to outside.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A few minutes of walking later he thought he had heard Sanzo and Gojyo.

Even Hakuryu turned his head and looked to the right.

He then flew from Hakuryu's shoulder and he stopped flying after he was a few feet ahead. He was pointing out a door.

"Well let's see then."

He then opened it and was a little startled by what was on the other side.

"My goodness you two startled me. But we thought we

heard you."

Hakuryu chirped.

"Startled you! You almost gave me a heart attack Hakkai."

"Goku's not with you?"

Sanzo looked at the two frowning.

"No. But I have found out where we go to leave from here. This part would have taken you to dead end."

"Well if these two places have a door connecting them then maybe we'll find a door connecting to the other section."

Gojyo was already on the other side.

After walking for a couple of minutes Sanzo almost wished for that strange link to kick in. At least it might have given him a clue as to where or how things were on Goku's end.

'Damn it all.'

Sanzo kept an eye out for anything that could even be a hidden passage.

Then they heard it. A loud scream that couldn't be mistaken.

"Goku!"

'To hell with it.'

With Sanzo leading the three had taken off running.

At Houten castle in the laboratory.

Dr.Huang walked over to where Dr.Nii was just sitting down.

"Where were you? We have that report to get finished."

"Ah my dear if you had checked you would have known that was already finished. And as to where I was, Let's say I was just taking a Nature Walk."

"I don't think I'll ever fully understand you."

It had taken a little longer than they had wanted even with them running but they found the door and after they entered there was the little matter of which direction to go.

"Sanzo which way do you think we should go?"

Hakkai asked while Gojyo glanced at either side.

"That way. That's where it sounded closest."

He pointed to the left and so they took off.

Sanzo was the first one to see him.

He appeared to be scrunched up against the wall as close as possible. He had his legs pulled up to him and his arms around them.

"Goku."

Sanzo looked at him, He then saw his eyes.

"What's wrong."

Hakkai sounded a little worried.

"Look at his eyes Hakkai."

Sanzo stated and Gojyo looked at him puzzled but Hakkai looked and they were completely blank.

Authors Note:

End second chapter.

Hope your enjoying the story thus far.:D.

Happy first day of March people!

Chapter finished. 03/01/2007, 01:41am.

Re-opened for small edits: 06/11/2007, 11:53-54pm.

Done for the moment. 06/12/2007, 12:04am.


	3. Nothing much

Document Opened: 03/02/2007, 03:13pm.

Authors Note:

Another chapter.:).

It may be another chapter or two before you find out what happened.;).

They're out of the cave this chapter and trying to piece together what happened.

I'll probably be working on a new title for this story.

Still a little uncertain but I'll be working on it.:).

Much thanks to the reviewers and the readers.:D.

Hope you enjoy this installment.-.

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

They temporarily set up a brief distance from the cavern.

Sanzo and Gojyo went back to look around where they had found Goku to see if they could get any clue as to what happened.

Hakkai was keeping an eye on the boy but nothing had changed.

He sighed and gave another glance at him. Still nothing. He could be mistaken for dead if not for the breathing.

His expression was like his eyes. Blank.

His chi, healing wise was only useful for healing physical injuries. In Goku's case it appeared to be mindset.

After they found him nothing would snap him out of his trance like state. They had tried quite a few things. Sanzo practically shook the life out of him. Gojyo tried calling him a stupid monkey. But nothing.

Gojyo and Sanzo.

"Damn, I can't find anything."

Gojyo held a torch in one hand looking around for anything that was a hint at least.

He turned to see if Sanzo had any luck.

"What are you doin'?"

Sanzo was tapping different parts of the wall.

"I'm looking for a secret entrance or opening."

Gojyo started to do the same.

Not long later Gojyo hit a spot and part of a wall opened.

"Well I'll be damned."

The two went in both missing a tiny but well hidden speaker that was outside of the door.

The hall was short and lead them to an almost empty room save for a simple chair and table.

"Just great. Instead of getting any kind of answer we just get more mystery."

Gojyo crossed his arms feeling a little frustrated.

"We might as well head back. Odds are we probably won't find much of anything else here anyway."

Sanzo had a last look at the room. Nothing much to go on.

The two left.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It was ten minutes later when they returned.

Sanzo was leaning against a tree and smoking not to far away from Goku, Hakkai was checking the map with Hakuryu on his right shoulder looking at it as well and Gojyo had went to a tree of his own and lit one up as well.

"What are we gonna do about the monkey?"

Gojyo dropped his cigarette to the ground and stomped out the butt.

Sanzo kept looking straight ahead.

"Nothing much we can do. We'll just keep going for now and see what happens."

Within the next few minutes they were able to use jeep and continue onward.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The drive was unusually quiet in Gojyo's opinion.

There was no one asking seemingly silly questions. No one to argue with and eventually make the monk shoot at them. No one saying they were hungry every other few minutes. And no one for him to pick on when he was bored or wanted a little entertainment.

He gave a quick glance over to the monkey.

He was slumped against the wall, his head low and seemingly limp.

'When are you gonna snap out of it monkey?."

He looked back out at the passing scenery as it continually went behind them.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sanzo had his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

Things were quiet, For once but this isn't how he wanted it.

Over the time since he had picked him up he had eventually gotten used to him making some racket or another. He wouldn't admit it to the others but to him it kept things from getting to quiet or dull.

'Stupid monkey.'

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hakkai was focused on his driving and thinking about what could have possibly happened in the cavern.

From what he knew about Goku aside his disdain for small enclosed places and caves/cavern's was that he had no real clue as to why he was imprisoned for so long in Mt.Gogyo.

Maybe this had something to do with that?

'I'll have to run this by Sanzo later after we get to a town.'

They continued driving onward in silence.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:

I know this chapter may suck a little bit.:.

Action is in the next chapter. As a hint. Demons attack and there will be a little more hints as to what happened.:).

Well later!

03/15/2007, 10:42pm.


	4. Demon attack

Document Opened: 03/16/2007 01:20am.

Authors Note:

In this chapter there will be some action and a couple of clues as to what happened.;).

Disclaimer:

I don't own Saiyuki. Kazuya Minekura does.

I do own my fanfiction plots though.:).

Onto to the chapter.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit.

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It was only a little less than half an hour to the next town but much to the annoyance for the three of them another group of demons appeared demanding the scripture.

"Sanzo party! Give us the scripture or prepare to die!"

The leader had a smug expression.

"Just great. With monkey boy down we've got more to do."

Gojyo just kept a cocky smirk while summoning his Shakujo.

"What. Can't handle it?"

It didn't long for Sanzo to get his gun.

"Of course I can handle it. Though I generally like my workouts to be a little more challenging."

"Um guys. I think your making them mad."

Hakkai pointed to the demons who were on their way

to kill them.

"There will be no mercy!"

The demons charged.

Hakkai shot a good sized chi ball that had annihilated three of them. Gojyo shot the crescent blade and it cut through a couple of them and the chain wrapped a couple of others.

Sanzo was shooting and reloading, he kept just enough distance to shoot them and then reload and repeat.

This had gone on for a few times and the number had been cut down greatly.

There were only a few demons left but in the midst of it one demon with sharp claws got by them and was aiming for Goku.

"Dammit!"

Sanzo turned and shot at the demon and Hakkai had to blast a demon that was about to get Sanzo and then Gojyo had to kill one that was near Hakkai.

"It's like a freakin' domino effect."

Gojyo retracted the chain on the Shakujo and the crescent blade clicked into place.

"That's it, You two finish what's left."

Sanzo headed to where Jeep and Goku were.

"Sanzo what are you planning to do?"

"Stop talking like we aren't even here!"

What was left of the demons continued their futile onslaught.

"Guess his high-ness can't take it."

Gojyo gave a cocky smile.

"I heard that!"

And Gojyo dodged another bullet.

"Hey! Save it for them."

He shouted at Sanzo who was still walking over to Goku and Jeep.

"Gojyo can you and Sanzo argue later. We still have a few of them to deal with."

Hakkai shot a smaller chi blast at a demon and it turned to dust and disappeared into the air.

"Sure."

The two went finish what was left.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sanzo was in front of Goku and he placed his hands on the boys shoulder...

"Wake up you stupid monkey!"

He shook him slightly.

"Konzen?"

Authors Note:

I wanted to have a scene in this chapter but it would not fit properly so...It will be in the next chapter.

By the way, Don't look for any Oc appearances.

Dr. Nii Jieni fit the role I needed a little better than what the Oc would have.:).

I know the action scenes need some work. What can I say

I'm practicing.;).

Happy St.Patricks Day People!

Don't forget to wear something with Green on/in it.-.

03/17/2007, 04:41am.


	5. Possibilities?

Document Opened: 03/19/2007, 05:04am.

Authors Note:

Welcome to another chapter.

Hope you people had a good St.Patrick's day.:).

Well onto the chapter.-.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

"What the hell did you say?"

Sanzo's eyes narrowed at Goku who was still in the same state as before. He had heard that name before.

Gojyo and Hakkai had finished and came over.

Hakkai saw the look on Sanzo's face."Is something wrong?"

"I don't know."

"Doctor, Where were you earlier?"

Huang adjusted her glasses as she eyed the doctor who had stopped typing for a moment. She had a clipboard in one hand.

"Whatever do you mean? I was only taking a walk."

He leaned back in the chair and turned his head to face her.

His face held a creepy yet casual smile.

"Don't give me that. I recently found out that Lirin had reported her flying dragon missing the same time you were gone. Explain that doctor."

"Like I said, I was only out for a walk. The fresh air is quite good for you. You might try it sometime."

"You and your secrets."

"Who said anything about any secrets?"

He tilted his head to the side.

She crossed her arms and left frustrated not feeling like getting into an argument with the man.

After she left he pulled a CD out of his lab jacket pocket and put it into the computer.

"Just a nature walk after all."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Up in Heaven Jiroushin had just rushed back with news from some of the other gods on the council.

"Milady I have urgent news!"

"It's alright Jiroushin. I already know."

She stood.

"Then the council wishes to see you then."

"Their just going to suggest things that no one in Heaven can currently do anything about anyway."

She glanced into the lily pond where she had seen a few of the recent events unfold.

"It was going to happen sooner or later. Let's get going."

When she arrived the gods were murmuring back and forth.

'As I expected.'.

She cleared her throat and managed to get their attention.

"Merciful Goddess, Are you aware of the situation at hand?"

The man sounded like he had seen a ghost.

"Of course."

She crossed her arms.

"How can you be so calm. Something has broken the seal!"

"You know as well as I do that this was going to happen sooner or later."

She could give a little credit to some of the others in the room who weren't apparently losing it.

"But what do we do about this? What if the creature comes

to kill us?!"

"Do? Nothing that's what. You know the rules."

Her tone while serious seemed to hold a bit of a warning.

"But Merciful Goddess should this not count as an exception for divine interference?"

"And what exactly would you do? If anytime comes for it, I will step in. Got it?"

"Yes."

The man shook his head.

"You might as well call this meeting adjourned."

She turned to leave so she could continue keeping an eye on the recent developments.

'At least things are a bit more interesting at the moment.'

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It had been barely ten minutes since he said that, Sanzo wasn't sure to call that an improvement or not.

At the moment Gojyo was leaning against a tree not far away from the monkey and Hakkai and Sanzo were near Jeep.

"Hey Sanzo?"

Hakkai looked over at him.

"What is it?"

He reached into his pack for a smoke.

"Do you think it's possible that something back in that cavern could have triggered something in Goku's memory?"

"It's possible he could be getting his memories back. Who's to say if that's a good thing though."

He blew out a little smoke from the cigarette and looked up at the sky.

"But Isn't that better than not knowing?"

"Depends. He couldn't remember anything before the cave aside his name when I found him. And odds are if I hadn't heard him calling he would still be in that place."

"And to warrant such a punishment. This may not end up well either way."

Hakkai sighed looked down to the ground.

"All we can do at the moment is wait and see."

Sanzo threw the butt of the cig onto the ground.

Authors Note:

Hm. I think this chapter could have been better.

Fun fact, Seitan Taisei appears within the next few chapters.

Happy April People!

And just for the heck of it, Son Goku's b-day or the fourth or fifth of this month. The Fifth if I'm not mistaken.

Later!

04/02/2007, 05:19pm.


End file.
